Of Spirits and Nomads
by faeriemorgaine
Summary: Rogue metalbenders have been kidnapping people and causing havoc. But when Team Avatar tries to stop them, Bolin is captured! Now, it's up to Korra and her team to rescue him and discover the dark secrets the Nomads hidden in the mountains are keeping, and what they plan to do to Bolin, now that they have him alone...
1. Part 1: Stolen

**[ Submitted for Borra Week on Tumblr! ]**

**Title:** Of Nomads and Spirits

**Author:** fangirltothefullest (Tashi)

**Rating:** T [[For some swear words and darker themes ]]

**Words:** 1498

**Pairing/s:** Borra

**Summary: **Rogue metalbenders have been kidnapping people and causing havoc. But when Team Avatar tries to stop them, Bolin is captured! Now, it's up to Korra and her team to rescue him and discover the dark secrets the Nomads hidden in the mountains are keeping, and what they plan to do to Bolin, now that they have him alone...

ENJOY!

* * *

**Part 1: Stolen**

"I- I can't take their bending away!" Korra's panicked voice could be heard echoing 'round the confines of the city's tall buildings, the sound ricochetting around in circles, bouncing like a ball against stairs. They had been holding off these rogue metalbenders for forever it seemed, and Korra, with Mako and Bolin at her back, finally managed to get hold of one and do the reverse-granting of the time she gave the others their bending back. Surprisingly it was not too hard for Korra to take bendng away- she knew the art was a terrible thing, but at times like this, she knew it was necessary.

Lin had ordred Mako to allow none of the police force to persue the rogues, because they were too swift, and tended to take people prisoner when they got away! And so far, they always got away. She had specified, however, that if he deemed it practical, she would allow him and any others he thought were strong enough to handle these metalbenders, to accompany Korra and put an end to the stupidity of their violent actions.

He deemed himself, Bolin and Asami the only team best suited for this kind of job and as snow came down upon Republic City, Team Avatar came together to stop the madness. The only problem was, that regardless of Asami's piloting skills, Bolin's swift and precise shots, Mako's fiere blasts and quick decisions, Korra could NOT take their bending away. "It's like they're blocking me!" she glared and kicked the unconscious metalbender aside. "How is this even possible?!"

Bolin, having constructed a large (albeit not very aesthetically pleasing) barricade, frowned. "Well... the Chi Blockers can turn off a person's bending, maybe these guys can do it backwards?" He suggested.

"It just doesn't seem right." Mako said from his perch above their barricade. "Bolin, we don't really have time to make silly assumptions- I know you're trying, but we need to concentrate on containing and arresting them, as opposed to finding their motives. We can do that later. Right now we have to hurry this up- Asami's got several of them backing up, but we're not out of the clear and nowhere near good enough to catch all of them."

Korra groaned. "Uhg! I need to ask Aang what to do-" She said with a begrudging sigh, and her arms crossed under her chest with a pout.

Mako groaned and glared. "Fine, just hurry it up!" he insisted, and leapt off the barricade, fire blazing. "Bolin, We're going to have to keep Korra's body safe while she contacts the other Avatars!"

"Right!" He nodded and grinned confidently.

Korra, however, shook her head. "He needs you out there too Bolin, trust me, I'll be fine. Get out here and fight with the rest of them, champ!" She flashed him a double thumbs-up and grinned widely.

"You got it!" He nodded in return and turned to look back at her. "But don't worry Korra, I've got your back!" And he circled around the barricade swiftly and pushed forward, his heels pressing sharply into the ground. Shrapnel of rocks flew towards the metalbenders, who dodged, but it pushed them back.

Finding it a bit easier to contact Aang nowdays, Korra criss-crossed her legs and closed her eyes. After some time, she finally opened her eyes again, glowing bright blue as she sought out her predecessor in the Spirit World. "Aang!" She called, but she did not see the spirit world this time, images blurring across her vision: Airbenders; Aang among them- but why was he so disappointed? Why did he look so sad? She saw fire and smoke, water, mist, earth and various other forms of the elements across her gaze. Suddenly a large round clock appeared, winding backwards, as springs and gears flew about, and she tumbled farther and farther down it. "AAAAHH!" She gasped, flailing as she tried to get a grip on something. Only air greeted her fingertips.

Fire shot out behind Mako and Bolin turned, glancing back at his brother as he spun wildly in his fiery inferno. "What are you DOING Bolin?!" Mako hissed in anger though it was not directed at his brother really, and was actually spawned from the fact that about six metalbenders were surrounding him, hellbent on attacking him. He shot fireballs, but it did no good since they were so fast, and so he'd resorted to spinning in his tornado-like flames. "Korra's still over there! You can't just leave her! Go fix the barricade so it's less- breakable!"

The earthbender pulled several rock-disks from the ground and hurled them at the enemies trying to attack him from behind, then turned to glance back at Korra. "But Mako, she said to help out, out here!" He protested."

"Bo, we need to keep KORRA safe-" He insisted. "Ignore what she said this time and do as I say!" The Avatar was not responding in the makeshift rock barricade, and he groaned at the sight of the poorly-built barricade. "There are some closing in- get rid of them!"

He groaned once again, feeling like an idiot somehow, but at the same time, Mako was telling him to go protect her, and protect her he would. With his life if he had to! Seeing several close in, he pushed himself into the air, his earthbending giving him a boost and he cried out loudly as he slammed his fists into the ground, about six pillars of solid rock shooting up under the attackers and sending them careening into the air with loud grunts. "Korra!" He called, rushing to the barricade again. Quickly he began to lower the walls he'd made before. Mako was right... he had definitely not thought about making the baricade structurally sound, but this time he would fix that! He toppled one wall and began to push it forward, rising another beneath it and replacing the old. He shifted his feet, the earth heavy, and slid sideways, erecting more in fine slots that combined together to make a circular barrier. He was about halfway through when he gasped and jerked, something cold gripping his wrist.

He was pulled back and gasped in pain as his arm was roughly yanked behind him. "No you don't!" He grunted and turned, pulling with his free hand to force the metalbender forward fast enough to punch him. He got him square in the jaw with skilled force and kicked him back harshly, sending the other into the wall of a nearby building. Several more metalbenders were before him and reeling in their lines. They were ready to strike again, and Bolin had no time to panic.

"You will not get Korra!" He insisted, becoming the barricade for her, and deflecting the barrage of cables with shield upon shield, rock by rock and brick by brick. He was fast, dodging and swerving, but this time he had to keep his ground and not allow a single cable to hook onto Korra- of he did, she would be pulled and he might not be fast or adgile enough to free her!

A cable caught his leg and he twisted, pulling again, but it let another bender's cable shoot out and grip his wrist. This time, however, it twisted too much and again he gasped, his heart racing. They were catching him! He panicked this time, not used to this kind of thing- where was Mako when he needed him?! Apparently busy fending off several of his own...

Beneath them, the ground began to rumble in his fear, and it shook as cracks ripped through the earth and tried to swallow the rogues. He turned and pushed, trying to move forward to continue protecting Korra as they danced on the edges and laughed at his attempt, lassoing his other wrist. He struggled and twisted, pushing up another barrier to seal her off from them, and was heaved back when two more cables caught around his chest and neck. "Gahk!" He gasped, falling back and clutching his throat frantically for breath.

One came up behind him, and with several cracks to each of his chakra points, Bolin's bending abilities were stifled. "Ahhk! Mko- h-hlp- hnng-" He choked, but his brother did not hear him as he was bound and gagged, then stuffed into the back of a dark vehicle and stolen away.

"Bolin, I need a little help here-" Mako grimaced, feeling tired and currently fending off three at once. Suddenly, however, they began to move off and Mako took the chance and leapt into the air and shot off several fireballs at them. "Yeah, that's it, RUN!" He hissed, but turned. "Korra!" He sped off towards the barricade. "Bolin, they're leaving, drop the baricade-" He pounded on the dirt and paused. No reply came. "Bolin?" He looked around the deserted street. "Bolin?!" Running around to the other side, dread hit him. "Korra! Korra you've gotta wake up, KORRA!" he insisted, fear gripping him. "Bolin's been taken! KORRA PLEASE!"


	2. Part 2: The Powerful Dawn

**Title:** Of Nomads and Spirits

**Author:** fangirltothefullest (Tashi)

**Rating:** T [[For some swear words and darker themes ]]

**Words in this chapter:** 1897

**Pairing/s:** Borra

**Summary: **Rogue metalbenders have been kidnapping people and causing havoc. But when Team Avatar tries to stop them, Bolin is captured! Now, it's up to Korra and her team to rescue him and discover the dark secrets the Nomads hidden in the mountains are keeping, and what they plan to do to Bolin, now that they have him alone…

* * *

**Part 2: The Powerful Dawn**

When he opened his eyes, Bolin found himself staring at a richly painted ceiling, intricate designs and carved statues lining four corners around it. It vaulted up to the skies through large pillars. Beyond the pillars circled a large room with windows lacking in glass, at which, Bolin was stationed in the centre. Warm sheets were beneath him, a blanket on top, and he sat up, feeling tired but more clear-headed. "What happened?" He muttered, looking around. To his right sat a man in orange and red robes, his black hood lowered, and his black-gloved hands busily set peeling what looked like potatoes. He sat on the floor next to the bed, which was also on the floor, but Bolin could feel the feathers over stuffing the bottom mattress, making it soft. Beneath him was some kind of inlaid mosaic, but it was too hard to see. In an instant, he felt terribly small as he stared up at the ceiling in this giant, empty room.

"You were in a truck, headed for the mountains when we found you." The man explained, looking up. "From the looks of the cargo they were carrying, I think it's safe to say you were also transported by boat at some point before that. Well… that and you kind of smell like fish." He had soft green-blue eyes, and he was chuckling. His calm demeanor did help Bolin relax, though he didn't tell him that. Why was he even on a boat in the first place?

"Last I remember, we were fighting rogue metalbenders in Republic City, Sir…." He pressed a hand to his head. Sitting up made the room spin a little and he swayed. Seeing this, the other reached beside him and pulled out a teacup, gesturing for him to take it.

"Here. For your head. From the looks of you, I'd say the rogues, or whoever they were, drugged you." He explained. "To keep you asleep until they transported you wherever it was they planned to take you. We ambushed them when they came too close to our mountaintop hideaway, and found you tied up in the back." He blinked. "Oh, sorry, I don't believe I've introduced myself yet." He held his hand out; thin wrists and a pale complexion. "My name is Li Chen."

"Bolin." The other replied, grateful for the tea, and took it in his free hand as he shook with the other. It did help his head to drink it! "Whatever is in this stuff, Mister Chen, Sir, it's doing the trick." he cracked his back and leaned forward on the bed. "Thanks for rescuing me. Um…. He paused and looked around again, seeing paintings and carvings all around the room. Old carvings, wood stained and paint chipped, but the pictures were clear. Sky bison, and white creatures, clouds and monks in ribbons across the wall, the largest image unfortunately worn away. "What is this place?"

Li Chen made to stand. "Come. Are you able to stand alone?" He asked, offering his hand anyways after brushing himself off. Bolin used him as an anchor to hoist himself up and steadied himself, nodding. "Then follow me."

He lead him out a side screen of the room, the door sliding away to reveal a bright, beautiful world beyond. The earthbender gasped. "Golly!"

Pillars of mountains shooting into the dawning sky surrounded them, temples and pagodas lining each with winding stairs. There were trees and cracked stones beneath their feet, fountains spewing bright water from the mouths of fish, above them, stone status of what looked like nomads standing proud. Vines and leaves snuck along the edges of the buildings, ancient ruins in their own right. Each was crumbling here and there, terribly old, but still usable. Li Chen continued to walk, but the man paused at the edge of a descending stairway, turned back to wait for him to follow. On either side of him, guarding the top of the large staircase, there lie a guarding lionturtle statue, bright pink trees weeping their leaves. they glowed like firelight as the sun broke beyond the mountains, silhouetting Li Chen against the background that could only be painted in fantasy. He gestured. "Come on, there is much to see."

Trailing after like an awestruck puppy, Bolin could not keep his eyes from wandering everywhere as they descended the spiraled stairs to the lower level. So many trees and statues, crumbling and overrun by foliage were everywhere! Suddenly, more orange caught his eye and he turned to see a woman standing on one foot in a sitting position, her eyes closed, and her hands together in a meditative stance. "How is she doing that?" He asked no one in particular.

"She is practicing in the ancient arts of meditation. Keeping calm and focused even through a strenuous pose such as that helps focus he mind properly." He explained. As they continued to walk through the lower level of the temple, crossing a wood and rope bridge that also looked ancient, (Bolin was kind of afraid to set even his toes on it) they began to pass more robed people.

A man stood bent over and contorted in a way that seemed unhealthy to Bolin, but he breathed evenly and deeply. Two women carried baskets of fancy offering trays, and it clicked. "You guys are nomads…." He said. "Like, air nomads, right?"

"You're right. I'm glad you were able to figure that out." Li Chen chuckled.

Another man stood, balancing on the edge of the cliff side, only a sword positioned just so keeping him from plummeting to his death, a hundred miles down, should he fall. When Bolin peered down the side railing of the area, he discovered something wonderful- like there were waterfalls in the distance, there lie waterfalls below them as well, falling into crisp pools that he could see stairs and bridges leading to.

"Come Bolin. If you wish to see them up closer, I can take you to one of the Seven Pools.

"Seven Pools…?"

Bolin scurried after him down several cracked steps, until they were far from where they had started. Li Chen finally stopped where a pagoda sheltered them from the sun. Past it, and hidden between a row of thick weeping trees, there fell a small waterfall, pouring itself into a shallow pool that was forever shaded by mountain and tree. He escorted him there and knelt down, dipping his hands in. "This pool is sacred." He explained. "Do as I do." And he lifted the water and drank. Bolin hastily copied him, and reveled in the deliciously clear taste of the water. It was NOTHING like the water of Republic City! It was so FRESH! "There are seven pools, each holding a sacred meaning." Li Chen explained. "This is the Soul. Drinking from this pool helps you strengthen your inner self. It' is actually the sixth pool, but you have already drunk from the seventh."

"When did I do that?" Bolin asked, puzzled.

"You were not awake enough to remember." Li Chen shrugged. "The pools should always be followed first to last, but seeing as you are not of our practices, going backwards shouldn't do anything. It's a belief system anyways. Regardless, the Seven Sacred Pools are as follows." He sat down on one of the many large rocks surrounding the area and began to draw in the dirt, displaying their symbols. "First there is the Power, representing one's own abilities. Second, the Mirror, representing recognition. Third is the Crystal, which represents clarity. Fourth is the Sword, representing cleansing. Fifth is the Fan, which represents shifting. Sixth, the Soul, representing inner strength, and last but not least, the Lotus pool, representing enlightenment."

Bolin scratched his head. "Cool… but why are you telling me all this?" He asked. "It's amazing and fascinating, but, I'm not a nomad, sir…." And nowhere near worthy to be told something so unique. After all, he was just a probender. Compared to monk status, that was kind of lame…..

Li Chen laughed. "Come now Bolin, we hardly ever get guests here! This temple is hidden- it is rare when anyone comes to visit us. Seventy years ago we had the last visitor, o that tells you how unused to it we are." He leaned his arms on his knees. "It's nice to have outside contact sometime. Admittedly I was going to tend to you, then send you back into the woods to wake up on your own, since we are so unused to guests, but….." He paused and stared out at the top of the temple they had just come from. "I sensed something unique about you." Wind rustled the trees around them and lit up the calm atmosphere with healthy life.

Bolin stood, feeling quite honoured. For once he, and not Mako, was called special. He didn't know what Li Chen meant, but he didn't care. He was pleased, and that attention loving pride of his swelled and ate it up- modestly of course this time, after all, he was a guest, and he gave a small salute. "Well then it is an honour to be here as your guest mister Li Chen sir!"

"Just Li Chen, please." He replied. Bolin could only nod. "I have already arranged a seat for you at the table tonight. As our guest, you are to have a feast in your honour, and you may use the hot springs, and the temples at your leisure. We only ask that you do not poke around the Lotus Temple- the one we just came from, since it is used for healing purposes and ceremonies, and should remain closed off."

"No lotus temple, got it!" He grinned.

"You'll instead be sleeping in provided quarters tonight." He began to walk once more, back the way they came. "We rise early to meditate, but I will send someone to rouse you, rest assured."

"Okay, but how long am I staying?" He rubbed the back of his head. "And I don't have to wear all that, do I?"

"As long as you wish~ We only ask that you stay the night so we may provide you with a proper meal and a farewell. Oh, and we'll be washing your clothes before you leave, so yes, you will have to wear it, but only until your own clothes are dry." He answered. Bolin followed him back along the bridge. "I sure hope you like dumplings and Turkeygoose."

"You eat meat here?!" He gasped, astonished.

"We are a branch of the Air Nomads, Bolin." He glanced back and waved his hand around. "So we eat meat and meditate, and practice arts quite different from other nomads, but generally we believe the same teachings." He grinned. "Besides, who doesn't love white meat?"

"All right! I LOVE this man!" He thrust his fist into the air and ginned. "I'm going to love it here!"

"Don't get too excited, you'll startle the Goatelk." he mused, gesturing for the earthbender to go ahead of him and see the stables, where the huge animals grazed.

"Woah-!" He gasped in awe at the large beasts. They could seat 2 people atop their backs to let hem ride, and to his surprise, several flew down to land on the grass! THEY COULD FLY!"

"Impressive, right?" Li Chen pet one fondly as it chewed lazily. "Do you want a ride?"


	3. Part 3: Explanations

**Title:** Of Nomads and Spirits

**Author:** fangirltothefullest (Tashi)

**Rating:** T [[For some swear words and darker themes ]]

**Words in this chapter:** 2,926

**Pairing/s:** Borra

**Summary: **Rogue metalbenders have been kidnapping people and causing havoc. But when Team Avatar tries to stop them, Bolin is captured! Now, it's up to Korra and her team to rescue him and discover the dark secrets the Nomads hidden in the mountains are keeping, and what they plan to do to Bolin, now that they have him alone…

* * *

**Part 3: Explanations **

Hard soles clacked along the metal rim which circled the prison suspended in the air. The swaying had long-since stopped, but the prisoner still remained chained inside, trapped and incapable of escape. "So how is my prisoner doing?" Came the sarcastic voice of he who had clanked along the metal rim, down several hidden stairs to the dark depths below, seeking audience. "Are you ready to finally give in and accept the Ceremony for what it is? Right, just, and perfection in the making and the holy teachings of the Dark Spirits?"

Groaning in pain and hunger, the chains inside the prison jingled softly when the other looked up and let out a gruff, "Yes… " It was clear, however, that though it was spoken coherently, the prisoner was not in their right mind. Starved and held captive within their own thoughts and terrorizing images, 'yes' would have been answered to any question.

From beyond the sight of the foot-thick glass, the Other looked at him with a dark twinkle in his devious eyes. "And what is your destiny in life, pitiful one?"

"T…..to…" Ragged, shallow breaths shocked his lungs when he tried to speak further, and he bent over, hacking and wheezing in pain. Stomach lurching in it's starving, empty state, the prisoner cringed and whimpered pathetically. "T-to… die…. for the…. n—- " The words could not be heard clearly though…..

"Excellent." He gestured to the guards, who lassoed forth the bridge, to bring the suspended prison closer to the walkway's extended platform. "Begin the execution."

Korra woke with a frightened start, shouting to no one in particular. "NO!" She was in a soft bed, Tenzin, Mako, Asami, and Lin all staring down at her. The walls were white and a chill ran through the air.

"Korra, thank goodness." Asami let out a breath of relief. "You've been out for days!"

She blinked. Days…? "What in the world…" She pressed a hand to her head. "Oh no, there were metalbenders, where are they? What happened? Where's Bolin?" She demanded, seeing Pabu skittering up the bed and she let him climb into her arms.

"He was kidnapped by those psychotic rogues!" Mako snapped, back facing the others as he stood in the corner of the room, brooding. It was clear he had been pacing for a while, and he was extremely rigid. "No thanks to you…."

"Hey!" Asami snapped, seeing Korra's eyes go wide in perpetual realization and guilt. Had she really been the cause of that?! "No, Bolin he… he's really…."

"Leave Korra out of this Mako. It wasn't her fault." Asami defended and offered her hand. "Feeling better?"

"Yeah." Kora nodded. "Where am I exactly? This decor looks like- Wait, we're in the Water Tribe?! Tenzin, why on earth would you bring us here?! We have to go back t Republic City and look for clues as to where Bolin is!"

"My team are already on it." Lin explained. "Any more time and we might not have been able to track them at all. When we found you, that one," She gestured her thumb at Mako, "was pounding on your earth prison like some rabid wolfmonkey." She continued.

"You were too busy in the Avatar State to notice." Mako hissed, still bitter about none of them being able to save Bolin.

"I couldn't even see Mako from my 'Samibot's position, and by the time I got out, I saw Mako and went to get help. That's when Lin came, but no matter what we did, we couldn't wake you up." Asami crossed her arms. "Tenzin couldn't snap you out of it either, so we-"

"I had you brought to my mother." Tenzin interrupted. "As the best healer, I thought she could wake you, but it has been two days since we arrived, and you just now woke up." He shook his head.

"I told my son and the others that this was natural, and that a journey into the spirit world for the Avatar, could leave you out for as long as several weeks if necessary." This voice was new, and Korra turned to see Tenzin's mother standing in the drapery covering the doorway.

"Master Katara." She bowed gently, Pabu let out a bit of chittering. "Thank you, all of you, for taking care of me. I just wish I had done more, for Bolin's sake."

"Mako has told me you entered the Avatar State, seeking advice from Aang." She stood beside the bed. "Were you able to contact him?"

She shook her head. "Not exactly." she replied sheepishly, rubbing the back of her head. "Well, sort of…. kind of…." She sighed. "I saw a vision, but I don't understand it." She replied.

"Come into the sitting area." Katara gestured. "and we will discuss this more." Everyone followed her, and at, except Lin, who stood against the all, and Mako, who paced around the room off to the side, and out of the way. "Now tell me Korra, what did you see?"

"Well…." her eyes became glassy in remembrance. "First visions of Aang and some airbenders…. he was upset for some reason, and then I saw bit of the elements, you know, fire and water and rocks and stuff, and then a backwards clock exploded and I was falling- next thing I know, I'm seeing a vision of a man and a prisoner-"

"What did they look like?" Tenzin asked.

She shook her head and looked up. "I don't remember. They were shaded, and it was dark- like a cellar or something. The man was going to" Her face contorted into one of misery. "Going to kill the prisoner for something…."

"For, as in he had something the other wanted, or for as in for a purpose?" Katara inquired. "It sounds to me like you were looking at a vision of some kind of ritual sacrifice."

"Why should anyone die for a reason like that?!" Korra demanded.

"It's sick…" Asami groaned.

"It's LIFE." Mako grunted. They turned to glare at him, Korra and Asami's faces in utter shock. "What?" He demanded. "I grew up on the streets where cruel adults made innocent cockerelsquirrels fight it out until they killed each other and bet on who would die first. They made death a sport- why shouldn't it surprise you that people did the same thing to each other ages ago? For all we know they might still be doing that." His voice bore the sharp distain of worry and hate. He hated being away from Bolin, he hated not knowing where he was, and he hated, absolutely HATED knowing that he could have helped and was too distracted to.

"He has a point." Tenzin declared.

"No use crying over spilt milk." Lin added. "Though we may not like it, things like that have happened in the past."

"If my father was showing you these visions," Tenzin agreed, "then it was for a reason. Can you tell us any more about what you saw, Korra? Any details which might give us a clue as to who or what these events pertained to?"

"Well…. the only people in my visions were the airbenders, Aang, and the two shadowed people…." She replied.

"You said that Aang looked upset." Katara thought a moment. "Did you see about what?"

"No, he was just with the airbenders and sad, okay? He was disappointed, but… wait…. they didn't seem to be…" she nodded. "Yeah, I remember the airbenders actually looked angry- at HIM!"

Katara's eyes widened. "No, it couldn't be…"

Tenzin went rigid. "It's can't be what you're thinking, mother." He said. "Don't even try. They disappeared- father made them stop their practices!"

"What practices?" Korra asked, her outburst sending Pabu's tail frizzing. "What do you mean?"

"Long ago, when Tenzin was just a young boy, Aang took him to see the nomads of the hidden temple. Back then, there was a young man he came to know….. Thai was his name. He and Aang got along terribly well. They were good friends, and I think Aang was just pleased to have another younger nomad besides himself to talk with. But they had been isolated for a terribly long time….." She explained. "And when Aang returned, he told me that he had seen strange things happening in the temple- spirits coming to life and wreaking vengeance on those who were not of the air." She sighed. "They almost killed Tenzin because at that point he had not airbent yet."

"What happened after that?" Mako was also curious.

"Aang forbid outsiders from going to the temple." Tenzin said. "He bade the temple be left untouched to let the spirits rest and that was the end of it."

"So why would he tell me this?" Korra asked. "Unless there are people in the temple again."

"Could the metalbenders have taken Bolin there?" Asami asked. "I mean, you asked Aang about the metalbenders, so if that was where they are hiding, then Bolin might be there!" She exclaimed.

"It's worth a shot, let's try it!"

"Hold on there kid," Lin stopped her. "You can't just go wandering around until you find this place."

"Lin is right." Tenzin said. "You have to cross a large body of water, then search the mountains for the hidden pass." Korra pouted and crossed her arms.

"I don't care if we have to walk, swim or surf lava, I AM GOING TO GET MY BROTHER BACK." Mako shouted. "and none of you will stop me!"

"That's not what they meant, young firebender." Katara stopped him. "You're going to need more than just Naga to travel with. She can swim, yes, but you'll need to take Oogie for the flying parts, and someone good at navigating the water."

"Oh yeah?" Korra raised an eyebrow. "And who would that be?"

"No. No way in hell." He replied, glaring with his hands firmly plastered to his hips. "Why on earth should I help Little Miss Uh-vatar travel through tons of water?"

Korra's eyes were as big as saucers, her jaw dropped to the floor. "TAHNO?!" She hissed. He was dressed in thick water tribe furs, and passively watched her fume. "NO. No way! I'm not going to take that sassy princess with us! KORRA OUT." And she turned and promptly slammed into Tenzin, who blocked her path.

"Korra, he's navigated water as long as you have been training as the Avatar." He said. "Tahno can help you."

"Maybe, but he's a pompus brat, who cheats, lies and bullies others." Just because he was kicked in the pants by Amon before, didn't mean that when his bending was returned, he'd become an angel. Pabu, sitting around her shoulders, let out a growl and a hiss.

"You wound me Korra." Tahno gasped and feigned insult and hurt, but he knew Korra was in trouble, and had also been briefed on their situation. "Even after I vowed to not cheat in the Arena any more!" he humphed, but frowned.

"There, you see? Not a terrible person." Tenzin turned Korra around and pushed her forward. "Now apologize and take him with you."

Tahno, seeing her snarl like a feral raccooncat, frowned. "This is exactly why I'm not going." He replied. "Her attitude is atrocious and she, and her little Uh-vatar friends are going to ridicule me the entire time. I might've done some things I'm not proud of, but I'd rather not be constantly reminded of them, thank you very much."

Korra's shoulders sagged. Tahno was turned to the side, arms crossed and glaring, and honestly, it was clear her words REALLY bothered him. Sure he cheated and bribed, but he just wanted the attention and praise, like a certain earthbender Korra was impossibly worried about. She heaved an exaggerated sigh and finally said, "All right…. you can come…"

"…" He looked up at her and rose an eyebrow skeptically. "And…?"

"And I promise not to let them make fun of you." she grunted. "but no promises on any practical jokes or other such harassment!" She pointed a finger stubbornly at his face, but Tahno looked all but displeased.

"Thanks Uh-vatar." He waved a hand. "I'll navigate for you."

"Good." she trailed after him, seeing him walking off through the streets of the tribe. "Wait, where are you going?" Catching up, she paused and awkwardly said, " So, uh… Tahno, why are you even here at the South Pole?"

"My relatives." He groaned. "Don't even get me started- on them. Half of my family is from the Northern Water Tribe, but, okay, the other half are a piece of work…. The Northerners are my grandparents. They moved down here recently though, and I'm supposed to be gathered at the stupid family reunion."

"Oh?" She asked with a smirk, laughing on the inside at the face he was making.

"I live in Republic City with my thankfully 'normal' parents…." He gestured quotations in the air. "They're okay, but it's my other set of grandparents I dislike."

"And the others? Who are they?" she pressed, seeing him arc like a trapped canarymouse.

"Th-the others…..?! They, uh…. They….." He paused, obviously uncomfortable with the fact. "They are…. s'm'b'dr's…" He muttered hastily, too quiet to make out.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't hear you~" She held her hand to her ear and he glared, turning bright red.

"They're SWAMP BENDERS. Okay?!" he hissed. "I'm stupidly related to swamp-dwelling grandparent freaks!"

Korra laughed and had to hold her stomach. "Oh it hurts- it hurts!"

He rolled his eyes and huffed stubbornly. "I know, it's a stain on my bloodline!"

"Y-you know," she said through gasping breaths, "you make everything far too much of a big deal than it actually it." she smacked him in the back. "You're a probender, apparently a good navigator, and have that whoopy thing going on with your hair. Sure they might be swamp hillbillies, but do you really think your grandparents define who YOU are?"

"No, but it makes interacting with them painful, and it makes people like YOU laugh their heads off!" He glared back at her harshly. "Now drop the subject and keep it hidden , because Uh-vatar or not, I WILL KILL YOU if you let anyone else know!"

She crossed her finger over her chest twice. "Avatar promise." She replied. "…. Swamp Boy." And before he could strangle her, she bolted. Tahno did watch her go and shook his head, knowing she was an Avatar of her word, but also knowing she would find all the ways she could to let it accidentally slip.

It did not take long for her to find herself alone… Asami was comforting Mako, and Korra was restless without Bolin there. Naga, as Tenzin had told her, was with Lin, as she and Tenzin suited her and Oogie for the trip. Well, that and she was sill worried for him. Korra had to agree with her best canine friend…. didn't think she could ever be as worried about him as Mako… after all, Mako basically raised him. But she still really, really wanted to get him back. No one had ever seen the kidnapped once they had vanished….. and she was determined not to let that happen to Bolin.

And then Korra found herself staring out on he edge of a small cliffside, the snow falling beneath her feet off the cliff, and she couldn't help but notice her stomach churn in knots. She missed him. She missed his charming smile and gentle eyes, missed his funny comments that cheered her up and the sad look he would give her when she flirted with other boys. She missed his naturally protective nature, and the way he liked to let Pabu 'do the talking' for him sometimes. She sat down on the ledge and the little fireferret, who refused to leave her side, crawled into her lap and looked up at her, almost questioning if she knew where he was. Petting his head, she fought back the swelling emotions inside her. Her dreams were disconcerting… her contact with Aang, hard to reach again. What had she done recently, that made her connection with him turn back to those visions? Why couldn't he just tell her what she wanted to know.

"I know he's busy or something, but he's my Avatar-spirit guide… right?" she asked Pabu, knowing he wouldn't talk. It helped, it really did. "Isn't he supposed to be there, giving me proper answers? Katara said Aang had proper, straightforward answers from Avatar Roku, why can't I just get a decent one-on-one with them?" She paused. "Wait, I can access the other's too?" She tipped her head back, and saw dark swirling clouds above them. A storm was coming in from the north. "But I don't know how… UHG!" she leaned back and fell into the snow, her eyes closing. It seemed that each time she closed her eyes, she saw glimpses of spirits now…. ever since talking to Katara and Tenzin earlier that day, she had closed her eyes, still recovering from not eating and being out so long, and yet all she could see were vengeful spirits. Angered and wanting to harm those who came near. If Bolin ended up being at this temple, he risked being harmed by those spirits. Why would Metalbenders even take him there?

But that wasn't important. What meant everything was to see Bolin safe and sound and cheerful again. "I'm coming Bolin…" she promised, Pabu curling into her warmth. "And I promise I'll do anything to see you safe again."


	4. Part 4: Attack and Betrayal

Of Spirits and Nomads [Part 4]-[Borra]

**Title:** Of Spirits and Nomads

**Author:** fangirltothefullest (Tashi)

**Rating:** T [[For some swear words and darker themes ]]

**Words in this chapter:** 3,366

**Pairing/s:** Borra

**Summary: **Rogue metalbenders have been kidnapping people and causing havoc. But when Team Avatar tries to stop them, Bolin is captured! Now, it's up to Korra and her team to rescue him and discover the dark secrets the Nomads hidden in the mountains are keeping, and what they plan to do to Bolin, now that they have him alone…

* * *

**Part 4: Attack and Betrayal**

The hot springs were FABULOUS. Bolin didn't even realize just how tight his muscles were until he slid into the hot water and felt himself melt like butter. "Well you look happy." Li Chen stood about ten feet away, within the pagoda's doorway, the screen pulled back. "I'll send someone to call for you when dinner is ready." He added, and turned. "You just relax and enjoy the waters okay?"

Bolin, water up to just under his nose, nodded and bubbled out a soft, "Okay~" He leaned back and closed his eyes, the wind blowing gently and coolly past his face in soft whispers. Everything was so quiet here… so nice and gentle and calming. He wished he could share this moment with Korra…. Let her see the stars he could see when he opened his eyes. No city lights to block it, no smoke and smog clouding up overhead…. just beautiful, clear skies speaking of daydreamed stories long ago. He missed her. He missed Mako too. Mako could relax here…. Bolin was positive he would finally feel safe and at ease if he had been here. Sighing, Bolin remembered that Mako was always worrying.

"I wish I could leave now and come back, but that would be rude….." He sighed. He had been here for days already, but then he was unconscious, and being looked after by Li Chen. How could he leave after that? How could he up and disappear after they helped him? After they rescued him from the metalbenders and had showed him so many wonderful things? The goatelk were soft and Bolin, though a bit afraid of heights, had enjoyed the experience of riding on the animal's back over the mountains.

And oh the mountains! He could feel the earth everywhere around him! Feel the dirt, the rocks, and the solid ground stretching for miles and miles below him when he took the time to think on it. The mountains were an earthbender's paradise! Well… he could live without being so high up, but the view was worth it.

"I'd bring Korra to see the pools, and Mako to see the kitchen so he could watch them making the food, I think he'd like that, don't you Pabu?" And Bolin' eyes snapped open. His bestest friend in the whole world, other than Mako, other than Korra, and other than Asami…. the only one he talked to about personal things, was gone. Left at Republic City where Mako was probably worried sick about him. "After this feast tonight… "He muttered. "I'm going to have to go back home. I miss them too much." He chuckled sadly to no one at all. It had been seriously nice just talking to Li Chen all by himself. For once he was the only one getting attention, and he was being treated as a particularly special person.

For once, Bolin was not just Mako's brother, not just Korra's friend, not just the silly one of Team Avatar, and not just the Fire Ferret's Captain. He was Bolin. He was the one Li Chen showed things, the one that was the special guest, and the one appreciated. "But…" He muttered, feeling better due to his own self-optimism, I'm going to have to thank Li Chen. He's been really nice to me!" He decided, arms pushing under his head. He smiled softly and stared at the sky again.

Suddenly, Bolin's eyes snapped open. Something…. was wrong. He scanned around the hot springs, enclosed with a tall gate to keep privacy to the occupants within, but nothing out of the ordinary could be seen. The hot springs were stacked in descending shelves like a warm staircase, several waterfalling into the others like the one Bolin was sitting in, and they carried further on either side of Bolin for about seven more circular pools. No one else was there with him, leaving the earthbender alone.

And he listened. Water dripping and splashing from the other pools could be heard, but nothing else. Even the crickets were absolutely silent. An eerie feeling swept over him, and he shrank back further, closer to the small waterfall from the pool up above him.

The misty fog that the heat created, shimmered in the lantern light, the moon not yet risen even though evening had passed and night had set about an hour ago. His heart rate escalated, his breathing picking up speed. Why was he so scared? He could feel fear, but he did not know why, and shimmering glimpses kept flashing just out of sight before his eyes, making him turn and gasp. He looked left, nothing, right, nothing, up, nothing, no matter where he turned, his eyes could not catch sight of the glimmer!

"W-who are you?!" He demanded, and with a gasp of fear. Quick as a wink, he tumbled into the waters, feeling many hands grip his arms, legs, and pressing a hand over his mouth, pulling him under. "MMNPH!" He struggled, panicking. The arms shimmered and glowed, and around him in the bubbled, heated waters, he could see them: glowing yellow and white faces, their eyes gone, their faces terrified in soundless screams.

_'You will pay for what you have done, you will pay! You will join us, you will suffer, you will not get away with what you have done!'_

Bolin scrambled, kicking and struggling, but he could feel himself weakening, could feel them pressing him to the bottom of the hot spring's floor, and the water rushing up beneath him, forcing his breath from him. He felt like falling asleep….. that would be nice, wouldn't it….?

No, but what about Mako! What about Korra and Pabu and Asami?! Eyes shooting open, he pressed his palms down to the ground, forcing the earth to obey and pushing him out of the water. He gasped and choked, scrambling onto the grassy dirt and away from the pool. Through hazy eyes, he could see them- the spirits, hovering and disappearing away from him as he sucked in gasps of needed air, his lungs pained with every forcibly huge gasp.

_'No… no you as well…. you will too….. you will be soon, so, so soon….. run…. run from it before it comes for you… before it gets you…..!'_

He struggled to get up, struggled to stand and bolt out of there, but he was too tired and weak from all that struggling. Uselessly, he slumped against the ground, still trying to crawl away, but suddenly more hands were on him, gentle and worried, but he swatted the man way anyways. "No, no, get off!"

"Bolin!" When he looked up, he saw blue-green eyes and a worried look.

"Li Chen!" he exclaimed. "I- there were these ghost things, and they tried to kill me!" Tossing a towel over him to dry him off, Li Chen stood.

The nomad looked around and scanned the area, eyes like a cat. He looked angry and protectively helped him stand. "Come on- hurry inside. They cannot touch you in there." He insisted, pulling him and helping him hobble forward. Once the screen door was shut, Bolin collapsed again out of tired shock.

"W-what were they?" He asked as the other scanned the outside with narrowed eyes. "They are ancient spirits….. very powerful, and very dangerous. They try and harm those whom they catch alone. I apologize, Bolin. Having you here today distracted me from that fact. Had I recalled their initial hatred and desire to kill, I would not have left you alone. Are you all right?"

The earthbender gently rubbed his neck and nodded sheepishly, looking up at him with wide, fearful eyes. "Thanks." He said. "I think they would have come back to get me if you hadn't showed up."

The other nodded and tossed him another towel. "Dry off. Your clothes are being washed." He handed him a soft looking set of orange, red and black robes. "Wear this in the meantime." He turned and stared at the screen, not looking. Bolin took the clothes and dressed, reveling in the cool fabric after the hot water of the springs. Though he looked back at Li Chen, and felt a little more at ease, the sense of fear was still there. The spirits might be watching- what if Li Chen was wrong, and they could get into the building? He didn't want to die in his sleep! He tapped the other's shoulder and when he turned, Bolin nodded gently.

"Oh don't worry Bolin, I'll take good care of you!" He assured, gently ruffling his hair. He must have only been a few years older than Bolin… maybe Mako's age, or a couple years older, and the subtle gesture as the other left the room gave him the impression of his brother. Mako used to do that… well, he still did that, and admittedly, it helped calm his nerves better than just the presence of the other.

"Wait up-" He suddenly realized Li Chen was ahead of him quite a ways. "Hey! Wait!" He did not want to be alone at this point, too terrified of what he had just experienced. He couldn't be alone… what if they came back?! He didn't know how to fight off spirits!

When he caught up to Li Chen, the monk said, "We're heading to the dining hall for the feast now- do you think you can wait while we set up the table?"

"Well, I can help, if you need it." He offered, but the other shook his head.

"You just relax at the head of the table as we set up." He assured, and walked off past the large room to some other room beyond.

"Okay…."

But once at the table, Bolin didn't have a CLUE how to behave…. he just sat there sheepishly as they set up forks and knives and all sorts of fancy dishes and napkins. He had no idea which fork to use first, no idea how he should sit or if he should talk or keep quiet. He thanked EVERYBODY that set ANYTHING down in front of him, but he felt he was being obnoxious by a certain point and became deathly silent. Grand parties still freaked out his nerves. He wanted to be polite and proper, but what the hell did he know about being at an extremely posh and civilized dinner party? Even the one he had went to for Korra had shattered his nerves when dignitaries started trying to talk with them. He might be good at hiding the fact that he was about to explode of the desire to not mess up for Korra and his brother's sake, but he couldn't hold it forever. Having Korra there- just seeing her, helped steady him, but at this point, he was on his own and clueless.

When Li Chen sat down across from him, he sank in his seat and his face grew bright red, scanning everyone as they set their napkins in their laps and began to just eat. Wait, were they really not going to be so precise about everything? Still, they seemed to know what to do and he had to watch carefully. When Li Chen caught him doing that, he stood and said, "Bolin, you are our guest- there is no need for you to stand on ceremony. We are the ones here to impress you, not the other way around. You may eat however you wish. Should you bid we all sit on the floor and eat like wolfdogs, then that is what we'll do!" He laughed and Bolin's face became redder.

"Nono… that's fine…." He said quietly, shaking his hands in front of him, back and forth in a waving manner.

Li Chen continued to stand and Bolin looked around the table at the other monks as they ate. They were all different- some had shaved heads, others did not, but they were all lacking in the arrow on their heads Korra had told him that Aang had tattooed. Apparently all higher monks did? What? Were these guys just not that high up on the enlightenment scale, or was it because they were a different branch or something?

"Attention everyone." Li Chen was saying, and Bolin took the opportunity to begin piling food on his plate. He WAS a growing boy after all. "Long ago, legends spoke of the four elements and how they related to the earth and nations, the spirit world, and the nomads. Today, through study and careful practice, we have found their tales to be truth." He looked back at Bolin, (who was currently slurping noodles) and continued. "So let us tell our guest of what we have found." He raised his glass, and people who were serving the food came around and poured drinks for everyone. "It is said that the elements climb a ladder that follows the chakras of one's own body. Chakras are points of energy within every living thing, that allows us to bend. If the chakras are closed or severed, a person cannot bend. The lowest of these chakras, is the earth Chakra, based at the spine. It is the chakra of survival, and is corrupted by fear."

Bolin looked up, curious. Was that true…?

"This Chakra point marks the beginning of a spiraling ladder used to the path of enlightenment, but to reach this path, one must first cast aside the lower chakras, to ascend." He continued. "Surpassing the earth chakra, one reaches the water chakra, then past that, one reaches the fire chakra, only to ascend that and finally achieve the highest of the chakra elements, the air chakra, situated at the heart." His hand went to his heart, pausing a moment to allow the others at the table to copy his motion. "Any chakras beyond that, and you would be energybending. You see Bolin, here at the Xiugen Mountain temple, we have a saying."

The other monks and nomads all locked their gazes on him and Bolin suddenly felt put on the spot.

_"Live not by our roots_

_live not by our breath_

_live not by the ocean, _

_But live by our crest_

_If thoughts be our breath,_

_and light be our air,_

_let water be forgotten,_

_and earth be cast from there."_

Their chanting was eerie, and Bolin gulped. "That's spooky stuff…" he muttered.

"You see Bolin, we have been through a lot on our little mountaintop…" Li Chen sighed and sat down, his food untouched as he laced his fingers together. "And after many hardships, we finally found it- the path to true enlightenment. You see, as benders, Air is the highest on the ladder, and therefore already the closest to enlightenment as one can start out as."

Bolin took another bite, swallowed, and said, "So you're saying that as an airbender, you're already more enlightened than me?" s he took another bight. He thought a second after that. "I guess that makes sense, since the whole chakra thing."

"Exactly. And here at our temple, we've found that those with chakras beneath the air chakra, are more susceptible to dark thoughts and bad practices. People who firebend are angry, ill-tempered, often impulsive and hot-headed."

"Can't argue there…" Bolin muttered, recalling how Mako could throw the worst fits, but he was usually so level-headed.

"Those of the water chakra, who waterbend, are often prone to never rethinking their opinions. They cannot change their own desires and are often prone to keeping bad habits they have formed, unwilling to see their flaws."

He thought of Korra…. even though she was the avatar, she was a waterbender first… Hmm… well, was unaware of things she was bad at sometimes, and she was very stubborn, so maybe that made a little sense….

"And lastly, those of the earth chakra, earthbenders, are the lowest of the low." Li Chen spoke gently, almost pitying Bolin. "I'm so sorry Bolin, but…. earthbenders move mountains on impulse- they cast aside the repercussions of their actions, and do not think of outcomes. They are too caught up in the physicality of the world and are blind to what is around them. They are impulsive in the worst way-" Bolin stopped eating, Li Chen's words stinging where it hurt most. earthbending was all he had that marked him as special compared to Mako…..

"Hey…."

"They cause avalanches…. they cause rockslides…. they rip apart the earth beneath their feet to create huge monumental arcs of destructive power-"

"That's not true-"

"They tear up streets, and shift islands, disrupting the world around them and not even thinking about the consequences or the cleanup."

"But-" Bolin's heart raced. The last time he earthbent to stop the metalbenders, he didn't think, he just acted….

"They take and do not give back." Again Li Chen was standing and watching him, his eyes a bright, penetrating blue. "Water can crash and drown, but what waterbender can level an entire city if they desired? Earthbenders can rip out the earth so strongly it will cause waves or repercussions to hit cities far beyond your own, that destroy thousands of miles away and hurt the innocent!"

"N-no- stop it-" Bolin stood and backed up, pushing his seat. He scanned the room, the other nomads glaring daggers at him, their eyes solidly focused on him and him alone. "I- I haven't hurt anyone!"

"Do you EVER clean up the mess you leave?!" Li Chen's words were harsh and cruel, shouted and jabbed directly at him. Around the table, the others stood, and Bolin could finally see them- the rogues he was kidnapped by in their masked uniforms, standing at every entrance, appearing out of nowhere. "Have you ever checked to see if a rock you tossed damaged someone's eyes? Broke a rib? Killed someone?! Fire burns, it is untamable, but firebenders know this and try to keep it contained! Waterbenders can drown, they know this, and they use their bending in a sparing manner! Earthbenders are impulsive, brash, uncaring, unkind, foolish, reckless, and brainless! They destroy and lave it for the others to pick up!"

His stomach churned in knots, and he took another step back, feeling trapped and accused. He tore up those runways once- who fixed it?! He left it there! He built that hideout for Korra before he was kidnapped, and who took it down? He didn't even think about that! "No, it's not true, I didn't mean it- I was going to help, I just- I-"

But it was too late, and he knew it. Without another thought, he panicked and turned, bringing up the earth beneath them to give himself some space, and pushed through the rock walls of the temple, running. He couldn't be bad guy! He- it wasn't his fault he was a bender! He was born that way! "Mako!" He called, knowing he wasn't there as he stumbled down the stairs and didn't look back. He could hear them coming- he could hear them right there behind him, and he could hear the wires hurling at him!

He lifted stones and tossed them behind, again, suddenly realizing how reckless that was and how destructive. He would never put it back- he-

"Ahk!" Again he felt wires wrap around his throat and pull him back, his arms and legs trapped soon after. "Ahk- L-Li-Ch-" The nomad walked towards him and looked at him without sorrow, without pity and with the scariest, darkest look he had ever seen the nomad give. "Earthbending scum like you don't deserve to live, Bolin, don't you know that? Don't you understand?" He pushed him over as the others kept him tied up. "The path to enlightenment requires us to rid the world of the lower element benders. You must understand that his is the way. Once we have rid you of your chakra, there will be balance to the world. The Air will rise again, and to do that you must agree to die for our cause."

His vision was dimming again, and he choked out a soft, "I tr'sted you-" and narrowed his eyes. "Nev'r- I'll n'v'r die f'r you-"

"A foolish mistake." He stood again as Bolin was lifted. "Take him to the dungeon."


End file.
